Memory devices reside in many computers and electronic products to store data. A typical memory device has a data path and many memory cells. The data path transfers data to and from the memory cells. Typically, the data path is designed to transfer data at a specific speed (frequency). This specific speed is the normal speed.
In some situations, transferring data in a memory device at a speed different from the normal speed is preferable. However, in most memory devices, the data path designed to transfer data at one speed may not transfer data properly at another speed.
Therefore, transferring data in most memory devices at a speed different from the normal speed may result in an improper operation.